1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thermosetting powder coating material and a coated article.
2. Related Art
In recent years, since a small amount of volatile organic compounds (VOC) is discharged in a coating step and a powder coating material which is not attached to a material to be coated can be collected and reused after the coating, a powder coating technology using a powder coating material is given attention from the viewpoint of a global environment. Accordingly, various powder coating materials are being investigated.